DWIZ-FM
DWIZ-FM (89.3 MHz) is an FM radio station owned by the Aliw Broadcasting Corporation, broadcasting with a music, news and talk format. This is the first in Philippine radio history to have a DWIZ-branded FM station replacing the Home Radio brand which existed from 2010 to July 2013. The station's studio and transmitter are located at 4/F, Orchids Hotel Building, Rizal St., Dagupan City, Pangasinan, Philippines. It operates weekdays from 5:00 AM to 11:00 PM and weekends from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM. History Home Radio era In 2010, Aliw Broadcasting Corporation, owner and operator of DWIZ, launched Home Radio in Dagupan City, operating at 89.3 FM with an authorized broadcast power of 10,000 watts. The station's format was easy listening on weekdays, with variety hits on Sundays. It also provided various programs and segments to cater its listeners in Dagupan City and the entire broadcast area of Pangasinan. One of the station's notable programs is The Weekend Easy 10, wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. The program continued until Home Radio's demise in Dagupan City. 89dot3 Home Radio in Dagupan City made its final broadcast on July 14, 2013. Rebranding as DWIZ 89.3 News Radio Dagupan In June 2013, ABC Chairman, Amb. Antonio Cabangon-Chua announced that 89.3 FM would be reformatted into a news/talk station with the branding, DWIZ 89.3 News Radio Dagupan. Launch On July 15, 2013 at 5:00 am, DWIZ 89.3 had its maiden broadcast, with Todo Balita as its first program, The station operated back then from 5:00 am to midnight. Music programming returned to DWIZ 89.3 with the program Music and Memories. A week later, the station had its grand launching and blessing of the station's studio, located at Orchids Hotel Dagupan. Programming expansion In 2014, the management decided to rebrand as simply DWIZ 89.3 Dagupan with the slogan, Your Music and News Radio, and revised its programming lineup, thus reducing its operating hours, this time from 5:00 am to 10:00 pm, but the station's broadcast is now extended to 5:00 am to 11:00 pm due to simulcasting of Pangga Ruth Abao Live on DWIZ. In 2015, DWIZ announced the nationwide broadcast of Mr. Lonely, hosted by Rey Langit. The program airs from 12:30 pm to 1:00 pm, and it is simulcast on DWIZ's Manila, Dagupan, Palawan and MIMAROPA stations. Programs * Todo Balita * Isyu at Reaksyon * Mga Balita at Komentaryo sa Lungsod * Orly in the Morning * Emotions in Motion * Dr. Heart (formerly from 98.3 Love Radio Dagupan) Simulcast from DWIZ 882 Manila * IZ Balita Nationwide (morning, noontime and afternoon editions) * Doble Banda * Balita Na, Serbisyo Pa * TNT: Todong Nationwide Talakayan * Pusong Pinoy sa Radyo * Pangga Ruth Abao Live On-air staff Current on-air staff * Liway Manantan-Iparaguirre * Orly Navarro * Raul "Insyong" Tamayo * Susan Valdez-Yadao * Allan Sison Former on-air staff * RJ Jimenez (later at 90.3 Energy FM Dagupan, now at Radyo Pangasinan 95.3 FM) * Ronald Balaba * Jaquilyn Matabang * Lawrence Paris * Ian Mejia * Cristine Martirez * Andy Vital (former DZRH Manila News Anchor) * Minnie Alcaide-Caburnay References #'^' ALIW BROADCASTING CORPORATION @ 28 #'^' Dagupan mayor, city PNP chief deny link to radioman shooting Category:Radio stations in Dagupan